La Routine, quoi
by Zombiscornu
Summary: Un Fury en rogne, des Avengers amnésiques et un Loki beaucoup trop perdu pour que tout ça soit normal. Mais finalement, c'était juste la Routine, quoi. Crackfic, OS.


**La Routine, Quoi**

* * *

Tout avait commencé quand Loki s'était mis en tête que "cambrioler toutes les boulangeries pour voler des éclairs au chocolat était une idée sublime, que dis-je, magnifique".

Fury avait alors ordonné l'arrestation de ce type, parce que c'était la cinquième fois que le Prince exilé d'Asgard sur Terre commettait un délit cette semaine. Alors les Avengers avait une fois de plus unis leurs forces pour défaire le petit frère préféré de Thor, maintenant finalement tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

Le plan avait, pour ainsi dire, foiré. Lamentablement.

Honnêtement, vraiment, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui avait mal tourné.

Au lieu de coincer sagement Loki dans cette petite boulangerie au coin de la 5ème Avenue, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés coincés dans une cellule ultra-secrète du Shield. Et sans leurs souvenirs.

Ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, c'est que Loki avait un peu, beaucoup perdu le contrôle de sa magie, et qu'un jet lumineux de puissance occulte les avait touché. Oui oui, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Tony et tiens, Loki en passant. Et le destin qui s'ennuyait pas mal en ce moment avait décidé de s'amuser un peu, alors il se trouvait que, par hasard et par paradoxe ultracompliquépsychiquemagique, ils ne se souvenaient ni de leur identité, ni de leur adversité.

C'est donc à cause d'une fuite de magie et d'un coup du sort parfaitement innocent que sept personnes s'étaient retrouvées par terre, dans la rue et sans aucune idée de ce qu'ils foutaient là. Puis des agents du Shield avaient débarqués pour les récupérer puisqu'il n'était pas vraiment envisageable de laisser les surhommes se disperser dans la nature.

Fury avait pas mal crié, détruit des ordinateurs et insulté ses employés.

Puis il avait foutu la totalité des amnésiques dans une cellule, parce que honnêtement, il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

Pourtant, ils étaient des gens parfaitement normaux, vraiment. Un petit mec avec des lunettes, une jolie rousse aux yeux verts, un grand type blond, pis un autre blond qui porte une cape. Ça, c'était peut-être pas très normal. Un brun aux cheveux longs, un gars avec un arc dans le dos -des détails, vraiment, des détails- et puis un mec avec un bouc taillé au millimètre. Et accessoirement, un trou bleu lumineux dans la poitrine. Enfin, des gens parfaitement normaux, aucun souci à se faire.

Fallait juste attendre que ça passe, du moins Fury l'espérait.

...

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, Loki- enfin, ce qu'il en restait, avait d'abord froncé les sourcils, parce que quatre silhouettes étaient penchées sur lui. Puis il s'était demandé ce qu'il foutait là, ensuite ce qu'il foutait dans sa vie et puis la seule réponse qui vint de son esprit brumeux fut que son prénom était Loki, et ça, c'était vraiment bizarre.

\- Ça va ?

C'était le type aux lunettes qui avait parlé. Loki- si c'était bien son prénom, acquiesça un peu incertain.

\- Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Il hocha négativement la tête, provoquant le grognement de la rousse et le profond soupir du type qui... Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la place du coeur ?!

\- Ton...

\- Ouais, je sais. J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est ce truc, râla le gars. Mais je préfère pas l'enlever, si ça se trouve ce serait mortel, dit-il en riant.

Il lui apprit qu'il s'appelait Tony, la fille Natasha, le mec avec l'arc dans le dos (un... Arc ?) Clint et l'autre Bruce. Tous n'avait aucun souvenir concret, de leur naissance à ce moment.

Seulement leurs prénoms, une salle blanche solidement fermée à double tour et sept personnes.

\- Sept ? Interrogea Loki. Mais...

Tony se déplaça et Loki pu apercevoir deux silhouettes massives étalées par terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Ils ont franchement l'air costauds, du coup on sait pas trop si on les réveille ou pas, l'informa Clint.

\- Ils pourraient être une menace, grinça Natasha.

\- Non mais où tu vis toi ? On est pas des espions russes en mission pour arrêter un dangereux mec qui menace la Terre ! Rigola Tony en pinçant la joue d'un des deux hommes toujours endormis.

Plus pour longtemps, puisqu'un grognement alliant élégamment un chien à un matin de cuite difficile sortit de la bouche du blond barbu. Tony fit un bond en arrière, mais Loki s'approcha prudemment.

\- Il a l'air stupide, commenta le grand brun. Et il est laid. J'aimerais pas l'avoir dans ma famille.

Après avoir accueilli le dénommé Thor et l'autre, Steve, dans leur petit groupe dérouté, il s'attelèrent à une tâche des plus compliquées; comprendre comment ils s'étaient retrouvés ici, parce que sérieux, c'était vachement super bizarre.

...

\- Herm, monsieur ? Ils sont réveillés, et ils tapent tranquillement la discute... Je pense que vous devriez voir ça.

Fury se tourna vers Maria et acquiesça. Ils avaient bien entendu placé des caméras dans la cellule; en vérité, Nick était très curieux de voir ce qui pouvait se passer et comment toute cette histoire allait tourner. Il espérait qu'il pourrait peut-être convaincre Loki d'arrêter ses coups de folies et lui faire signer une trêve. Mais il n'était pas question pour lui d'entrer dans cette pièce avant d'être sûr de sa sécurité.

Le directeur du Shield s'approcha de l'écran et fronça les sourcils en voyant ces sept idiots d'amnésiques assis par terre et, semblerait-il, en grande discussion.

...

\- Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de m'être réveillé au milieu de la rue et d'avoir vu tout ces types en noir parler autour de moi. Je crois qu'ils m'ont appelé... Caporal Américain ? Enfin, je crois. Bref, quand ils ont vu que je comprenais rien, ils m'ont assommé.

Tous approuvaient le récit de Steve. Ils avaient vécu la même chose, sauf...

\- Moi j'ai à peine levé la tête qu'ils se sont mis à gueuler et que je me suis pris un coup de massue sur le crâne, grogna Loki.

Tony esquissa une grimace compatissante.

\- Ils devaient avoir une dent contre toi.

\- Bon, il faut vraiment qu'on trouve ce qu'on fout là, commença Natasha.

\- Et aussi pourquoi est-ce qu'on est habillés comme des fiottes, fit remarquer Clint.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que personne peut bouger le foutu marteau géant là-bas, grommela Tony.

\- Quel marteau ? Demanda nonchalamment Thor.

Il pointèrent du doigt l'énorme masse posée dans un coin de la pièce, et le grand blond se dirigea vers elle. Il attrapa tranquillement le marteau et le souleva comme un bébé soulève un hochet. Ensuite il revint tranquillement s'asseoir, ignorant les mâchoires pendantes des autres.

\- Okaaay... À rajouter à la liste des trucs bizarres alors, conclu Clint.

\- Reprenons, dit Bruce. Je crois me souvenir avoir vu une boutique à moitié détruite dans la rue... Une boulangerie.

Loki fut frappé d'un bref éclair et se leva brusquement.

\- T'as quelque chose ?! Demanda Tony, surexcité.

Loki tenta de toutes ses forces de garder le souvenir... Et puis non. Il soupira et se rassis.

\- Non, rien... J'ai simplement envie d'un éclair au chocolat.

Ils se prirent la tête entre les mains, découragés.

...

\- C'est peut-être une organisation ultra-secrète qui nous a enlevé pour ne pas qu'on divulgue de secrets d'état ?

\- Impossible, râla Natasha.

...

\- Je suis sûre que c'est un coup de trucs qui ne viennent pas de la Terre ! Genre des dieux et tout !

\- T'es taré toi, soupira Loki.

...

\- Des monstres ? Non mieux, des géants verts !

\- Ne raconte pas de bêtise, coupa Bruce.

...

\- Un scénario dramatique de famille ? Des frères qui se disputent, et...

\- Ça me semble un peu rocambolesque, fit remarquer Thor.

...

\- ... Des robots ?

\- Sérieux, on est tellement à court d'idées, rigola Tony.

...

Fury était passé du noir au violet tout au long de la conversation, en passant par le orange fluo. Ces crétins n'avaient vraiment aucune idée du merdier dans lequel ils étaient fourrés.

Ça ne pouvait pas continuer. Tôt ou tard, l'un d'entre eux découvrirait sa puissance et ferait exploser l'endroit. Fury se mit à faire les cents pas: il fallait absolument qu'ils recouvrent la mémoire. Tout partait de Loki, c'est sa foutue magie qui avait capoté. Si lui revenait à la normale, alors les autres aussi. Il fallait choquer le Dieu; ça lui rendrait ses esprits. (En fait, Nick n'en savait rien; il supposait seulement avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'espoir.)

Il appela donc Coulson et leur plan diabolique se mit en place.

...

Les sept prisonniers avaient abandonné la question "Bordel, où est-ce qu'on est ?" et s'étaient attelés à "Comment qu'on fait pour sortir d'ici ?". Loki soupira en voyant ses compagnons s'écraser un à un sur la porte sans réussir à la défoncer: le Shield avait tout de même pris des précautions contre les surhommes.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient censés faire au juste ? Ils ne savaient même pas qui ils étaient ! Loki ferma les yeux et fouilla vainement dans sa mémoire à la recherche de choses utiles... Quand une nouvelle bribe de souvenirs le submergea.

Tony lui offrait un verre.

Ok, donc ils se connaissaient, quelle était leur relation ? Il se tourna vers lui.

\- Tony, tu te rappelles m'avoir offert un verre ?

Le susnommé eu un instant de réflexion, puis son regard s'illumina.

\- Mais ouais ! J'étais à un bar, dans une grande tour...

\- Chez toi ? Demanda Bruce.

Tony haussa les épaules.

\- Chais pas. Je ne me rappelle que de Loki et de l'alcool.

\- Vous êtes amis alors, conclu Steve.

\- Ou plus... ronronna Tony.

\- Pardon ? S'enquit Loki avec intérêt.

\- Je dis juste que je suis sûr que je n'aurais pas laissé passer un beau gosse pareil, se défendit l'ancien Iron Man. À moins que tu ne sois mon ennemi juré ou un truc dans le genre, mais ça risque pas d'arriver.

Loki eu quelques instants de réflexion, cherchant en vain des souvenirs permettant d'affirmer la nature de la relation avec le type. Rien du tout ne lui revenait. Mais après tout... Peut-être ? Il était plutôt sexy ce Tony...

Loki sourit et adressa un clin d'œil à ce type qui était, peut-être, son amant ?

\- Bon, ok, ça se trouve vous êtes en couple, résuma Clint. On pourrait tout aussi bien tous être des ennemis que des amants que des membres de même famille !

Ils se regardèrent, sourcils froncés.

\- Herm, peut-être pas de la même famille mais voilà ! Enfin, on est sûrs que Tony et Loki se connaissent plus ou moins en tout cas.

Alors que les deux présumés amants se regardaient de plus près, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Phil Coulson entra fièrement dans la cellule.

\- Ah bah enfin, se révolta Natasha. Vous pouvez nous dire ce qu'on fait i...

Phil l'écarta d'un geste de la main (il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire ça à la Veuve Noire; il jubilait intérieurement) et s'approcha de Bruce.

Par réflexe, les autres s'écartèrent et rapidement, l'agent du Shield sortit un taser et l'utilisa sur le pauvre docteur. Puis il recula en vitesse et sortit alors que les autres se précipitaient pour aider leur compagnon.

\- Il l'a tasé ce con ! S'indigna Clint.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Euh... Les gars ?

Natasha se recula prudemment.

\- Les gars ? Regardez sa peau...

Le Hulk avait commencé à apparaître, à grossir dans la cellule alors que les anciens héros nationaux se regroupaient dans un coin de la pièce, terrifiés.

\- BORDEL, C'EST QUOI ÇA ? Gueula Clint.

\- UN PUTAIN DE MONSTRE ! Répondit Tony.

Hulk se leva et se dirigea vers le troupeau de super-héros terrifiés.

Et puis, parce que le Destin avait décidé d'être clément, Hulk se trouva avoir aussi tout oublié. Et donc, oublié d'être en colère. Alors il s'assit tranquillement devant les amnésiques et commença à regarder avec grand intérêt les masses énormes qui lui servaient de pieds.

Loki jeta un regard désappointé à Tony, qui le lui rendit bien volontiers.

...

Fury lança un clavier d'ordinateur par terre, pendant que les agents du Shield partaient en vitesse se terrer dans des coins où leur directeur ne les trouveraient pas.

Celui-ci se prit la tête et réfléchit à toute vitesse; le plan A avait échoué, il leur fallait un plan B de toute vitesse.

Le fait qu'ils n'ait pas encore pensé à utiliser le marteau lui fit froncer les sourcils, ses Avengers étaient en fait vraiment stupides sans leurs habilités. Mais ça ne tarderait pas, et l'arme Asgardienne défoncerait à coup sûr la porte; ils avaient été obligés d'emmener Thor ET son marteau, celui-ci ne voulant pas le lâcher même dans son état d'inconscience. Si même voir le Hulk n'avait pas réveillé Loki, il n'avait véritablement aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Nick Fury s'assit pathétiquement devant l'écran de la caméra en maugréant.

...

Les six avaient laissé Hulk s'extasier sur ses pieds et étaient repartis dans une grande discussion, respectant tout de même une distance de sécurité entre eux et la... Le... Qu'est-ce que c'était en fait, demanda Loki.

\- J'en sais rien, mais c'est vraiment bizarre, commenta Steve.

\- J'avais raison pour le monstre vert, balbutia Clint. Oh mon dieu, je crois que je flippe grave les gars.

Natasha ignora ce manque de respect pour sa féminité et se tritura les cheveux à la recherche d'une solution.

\- Le type qui est entré, quelqu'un l'a reconnu ?

Les têtes firent non, et Loki s'étala par terre de dépit. Tony le suivit dans son mouvement et ils se regardèrent, pensifs.

\- Tu es peut-être mon petit copain, dit Loki.

\- Peut-être. Sûrement ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi on aurait eu cette vision si ce n'était pas le cas.

Natasha poussa une exclamation et claqua des doigts.

\- Mais oui ! C'est ça, c'était un signe ! Loki, si tu t'es souvenu de ça, c'est que c'était quelque chose d'important pour toi.

Les autres approuvèrent, et Tony leva un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Demanda l'homme au coeur lumineux.

\- Embrassez-vous.

\- Que... Et si en fait, c'est pas ça ? Demanda Loki.

\- Alors, on aura rien perdu, décréta la rousse. Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, et Loki haussa les épaules; Ce n'était qu'un baiser, il n'allait pas faire la pire catastrophe de l'Univers après tout.

Tony sourit et s'approcha de lui, et quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, l'esprit de Loki se brouilla de flash brumeux.

\- Hm... Attend continue...

Loki quémanda plus, et leurs langues glissèrent au-delà des lèvres. Tony vint attraper son visage et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, les souvenirs remontèrent à toute allure dans le crâne du Dieu.

Parce que putain, il était un Dieu en fait. La magie de Loki se déferla autour de lui et subitement, les mémoires réapparurent. Les Avengers avaient repris leurs droits. Ils étaient des super-héros, pas de pauvres et faibles civils.

Alors quand Loki, le Dieu du Chaos, et Tony Stark, l'homme de Fer multimillionnaire, s'aperçurent qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours, ils se repoussèrent violemment.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, troublés.

\- Est-ce que on a... Tenta Tony.

\- Oui, malheureusement Homme de Fer. Nous avons réellement cru être amants.

\- Oh fuck. Rappelle-moi de vomir quand tout sera fini.

\- Je vous y aiderais avec joie, mais nous avons un problème commun.

Hulk avait lui aussi récupéré ses esprits, et il se jetait actuellement sur Clint pour tenter de l'écrabouiller. Thor défonça la porte en chuchotant à Mjolnir qu'il était désolé de l'avoir oubliée et que promis, ce soir il la ferait briller pour s'excuser.

Les Avengers et Loki s'engouffrèrent dans la sortie, fuyant leur ami et la pièce qui les avait laissé si faibles.

...

Deux heures plus tard, Nick Fury soupirait en contemplant son Shield à moitié détruit. Il avait fallu trois quarts d'heure pour calmer Bruce, et ça avait causé bien des dégâts. Enfin, ses Avengers étaient revenu, et Loki aussi en passant.

La routine, quoi.

...

Les six héros regardaient le Dieu de la Malice, debout. Ils ne pouvaient pas le retenir, ils le savaient. Dire qu'ils avaient passé toute l'après-midi avec lui, persuadés qu'il était des leurs.

\- Et bien, je vais me retourner à présent. Cette journée passée en votre compagnie était ma foi... Intéressante. Tony Stark, dit-il en se tournant vers Iron Man. Oublions ce qu'il s'est passé, où je crains que mon cerveau ne succombe à l'humiliation. Un vulgaire mortel, m'embrasser ainsi !

\- Eh, t'as pas dit non non plus si j'me souviens bien, mon chou, ricana Tony.

Loki grimaça sous le surnom, puis salua ses ennemis, beau joueur.

\- À une prochaine fois, Avengers.

\- À plus, mon amour ! S'esclaffa Iron Man.

Loki décocha un regard meurtrier à Tony et tourna les talons, disparaissant rapidement dans la rue.

Tout en marchant, le Dieu sourit. Le soleil se couchait, et il avait une fois de plus gâché une journée aux Avengers.

La routine, quoi.

* * *

 _Voilà la pauvre crackfic sortie de mon esprit pendant deux heures de maths particulièrement ennuyeuses... On fait bien ce qu'on peut pour s'occuper, eh. En tout cas, j'espère que ce gros délire vous aura occupé et amusé un peu... Merci de supporter ma folie de fangirl hardcore._

 _Zombiscornu_


End file.
